


La Asesina de Grand Portage

by RedLlamas



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Confesion de amor, Elementos sobrenaturales, Helado, Invierno, M/M, amistad, besos, dolor/consuelo, matrimonio falso, misterio de asesinato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: En el episodio de esta semana de BuzzFeed Sin Resolver: Sobrenatural, Ryan y Shane investigan los asesinatos en Grand Portage, Minnesota.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	La Asesina de Grand Portage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Grand Portage Murderess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142347) by [RedLlamas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas). 



> Gracias a [Dante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patito_kiss) por el beta!

“Esta semana en Buzzfeed Sin Resolver, vamos a investigar la asesina de Grand Portage como parte de nuestra indagación en la cuestión: ¿los fantasmas son verdaderos?”

Shane sacude su cabeza.

“¡Minnesota! Casi nunca vamos por ahí, un paisaje hermoso,” Shane dice alegradamente.

“Si, tienen esos ríos, bosques, y el matón ocasional,” Ryan agrega.

“Suena divertido!” Shane dice, extendiendo sus manos.

“Empezemos:

Priscill Reilly nacio en Abril 17, 1826 en Forest Lake, Minnesota. Vino de una familia pobre, austera, y cristiana, y se casó con Amos Swader, un leñador maduro con un ingreso estable, en 1841. Tuvieron su primera hija, Clara, en Mayo 8, 1843, y su segunda, Maud, en Marzo 27, 1846.

Cuando los trabajos se volvieron difíciles de encontrar, Amos decidió mover la familia hacia el norte a Grand Portage en 1850, donde había bosque que podría encontrar contratos para podar. Todo parecía estar bien, pero los problemas pronto empezaron.

Priscill habia provado que es una buena mujer cristiana, como era fiel a su esposo, cuidaba de sus hijos cuando Amos no estaba, y es describida como una creyente devota, atendiendo la misa cada domingo. Aparentando como la esposa perfecta, viene como sorpresa que Amos la engañara con una mujer llamada Beulah Olson, quien era mucho más joven que ella.

qué joven era esta chica

pues…

¿cuántos tiene, 24, 25 ahora?

si, tiene 24

y amos tiene?

amos tiene 45

Shane asiente, mirando a la mesa mientras se balancea. “Okay,” empieza, “Entonces, la moza, Beulah.”

“Beulah, si.”

“¿Qué joven era?”

“Beulah tenía…” Ryan revisa su guión. “18 años.”

Shane hace mala cara a eso, ceño fruncido. “Caray.”

“¡Si, caray! ¡Este tipo es asqueroso!” Ryan concuerda, voz agudiéndose cuanto más se indigna.

“¡Super asqueroso!” Shane dice en la misma intensidad de Ryan, girando en su silla para mirarlo.

“Este tipo está saliendo con una chica que podría ser su hija,” Ryan dice, agitando su mano.

“Si.”

Los dos están muy perturbados.

“Que asco.”

“Bueno, entonces:

Priscill estaba claramente disturbada por la aventura, y cuando tuvo ocasión, le contó a Amos sus ansiedades. Amos no la pensó, y se enojó. En diarios posteriores, Clara cuenta que se acuerde de su niñez como una, cita, “llena de conflictos y angustia,” fin de cita. Se acuerda de ver a su madre llorar mucho, su padre estar ausente, y cuando si estaba, sacaría sus frustraciones en Priscill.

mierda

si esto apesta

pobres chicas, bro

“Si, la vida fue dura con ellas,” Ryan dice.

La industria maderera tiende a conducirse en el invierno, viendo como la nieve deja haber carreteras para trineos cargando la madera, que se podrían flotar río abajo. Amos volvió a trabajar en agosto, y una muy angustiada Priscill tomo la oportunidad para tomar una hacha, encontrar a Beulah, y matarla. Priscill arrastró su cuerpo al Lago Superior. Cuando Amos buscó a Beulah, y no la encontró, le preguntó a Priscill sobre ella, a cual le respondió, cita, “Tu zorra estara con otro cliente temporal,” fin de cita.

GUAU! (jadea) miiierda!

si

carajo, priscill!

entonces básicamente, priscill espera hasta que amos se vaya al trabajo, piensa, “oh, está trabajando, puedo ejecutar mi venganza,” y va a matar la moza

jesús... me le quito el sombrero

Ryan frunce el ceño. “¿Que?”

“Si, tu sabes,” Shane explica, levantando su mano para enfatizar. “Ella mata esta chica, y cuando su esposo le pregunta sobre ello, le responde con una línea matadora.” Termina dando una palmada a la mesa.

Al lado de él, Ryan lo mira completamente confundido. Abre y cierra su boca como pez fuera del agua, y Shane solo se sienta ahí tranquilo. Hasta tiene la osadía de tomar de su café.

Ryan mira de vuelta a la cámara.

Amos consigue una nueva novia un mes después en la forma de Myrtle Dahl de 22 años. Cuando Priscill escucha esto, una vez más alzó su hacha y la mata, también tirando su cuerpo en el Superior. No es hasta el 20 de octubre, 1850, que Priscill lo descubre en el acto con una prostituta. Esa misma noche, los mata a ambos, y arrastra sus cuerpos al Lago Superior.

“Oye, ella… si que le gustaba ese lago, eh.”

“Grand Portage está justo al lado de ello.”

“¿En serio?” Shane pregunta, alzando sus cejas.

“Si, está a una caminadita.”

“Ah, bueno.”

Priscill nunca fue sospechada de la desaparición de Beulah Olson ni de Myrtle Dahl. Esto puede haber sido por el hecho de que eran conocidas como rameras.

_ eso _ apesta

si, son personas, güey

Dado eso,  _ si _ cuestionaron a Priscill cuando su esposo y su prostituta desaparecieron. La policía la descartó como sospechosa cuando empezó a llorar por su esposo perdido, diciéndo que lo extrañaba mucho. Los oficiales pensaron que una esposa tan leal no podría hacer tales maldades.

Shane empieza a reirse al escuchar eso. Ryan esperó hasta que parara.

“¿Ya terminaste, grandecito?”

“Si.”

Priscill continuo a vivir en Grand Portage con sus dos hijas hasta que se casaron, tiempo durante no habían desapariciones o asesinatos, hasta el día en que Clara visitó a su madre en 1869, llorando sobre lo que había descubierto sobre su esposo, James. Parecía que James mantenía correspondencia con una mujer llamada Mae Hackett por ya varios años, y que tenían una relación sentimental. Esto enojó a Priscill, como ella tenía una relación amable con él aun con su cuidado con los hombres, especialmente con casados. Priscill entonces fue a Maple Hill donde él vivía con su hija, y mató a James y Mae.

Priscill continuará viviendo tranquilamente en Grand Portage. Visitaría a Clara –ya viuda– de vez en cuando, y se reporta que ella mataria cualquier marido con el que se encontraba y que creía que fuera infiel en su camino.

Son unos años después cuando Maud –quien todavía vivía en Grand Portage con su familia– empezó a sospechar de comportamiento extrañamente cuidadosa de su madre, y eventualmente le contó a las autoridades sobre los asesinatos que su madre llevó a cabo cuando vio su hacha apoyada contra el cobertizo, todavía, cita, “goteando de sangre, las gotas rebotando en la nieve fresca,” fin de cita.

mierda eso es descriptivo

si, eso no me gusta

Cuando la policía llegó a la casa de Priscill, ella trató de huir, yendo por su hacha, pero los policías le dispararon, matandola. Priscill Swader murió el 22 de noviembre de 1873, y fue enterrada tres días después. Después de que sus crímenes fueron expuestos, muchos pueblerinos reportan haberla visto en las carreteras de noche, fundiendo su hacha. Visitantes a su casa también reportan sentir un espíritu inquieto, citandola como el origen.

Después de leer el guión, y grabar sus últimos pensamientos sobre el caso, Shane y Ryan se preparan para departir al Aeropuerto Regional Range, ubicado en Hibbing, Minnesota. Iba a ser un vuelo de más o menos seis horas, y viendo cómo eran los veteranos de aviones que eran, se quedaron despiertos todo el vuelo, haciendo caras miedosas o sonidos molestos el uno al otro, haciendo que los pasajeros detrás de ellos los callaran. Trataron de contener sus risas, y eventualmente pudieron tomar una siesta.

Aterrizan en Hibbing a hora temprana, y le piden a TJ que tome la ruta turística hasta Maple Hill. TJ solamente los mira, y maneja la ruta preprogramada. El equipo para en un par de comensales, y comen a quedar llenos. Ryan toma muchas fotos.

A medio camino a Maple Hill, Shane pregunta, “Oye, ¿podemos ir a Brainerd?”

“¿Brainerd?” TJ pregunta. Están cerca de la costa del Lago Superior, entrando a Schroeder.

“Si, Brainerd. De  _ Fargo _ . ¿Has visto  _ Fargo _ , verdad, Tejo?”

Ryan le tiende su lata de anacardos de Planters, y Shane toma algunos.

“Claro que he visto a  _ Fargo _ , ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con esto?”

“Mira eso,” Mark señala a su izquierda. Hay un edificio viejo, con un par de personas deambulando por su frente. Parece importante. Ryan toma una foto, inclinándose en el espacio de Shane para acercarse a la ventana.

“Brainerd tiene a Paul Bunyan,” Shane responde.

“Oooh, ¿la estatua de Paul Bunyan con Babe?” Mark pregunta.

Shane chasquea sus dedos y le apunta, respondiendo, “¡Ese es!”

“Shane, Brainerd está a dos horas de Hibbing, y no en esta dirección. Está por allá,” TJ dice, señalando con su pulgar hacia atras.

Shane mira a la carretera detrás de él por instinto, y frunce el ceño. Se sienta devuelta en su asiento, sacando más anacardos de las manos de Ryan.

“Sabes, Brainerd en realidad no tiene esa estatua,” Ryan dice. Se inclina al frente para ofrecerle anacardos a Mark, quien toma un par.

“¿Que?” Shane pregunta, mirando a Ryan, quien le devuelve la mirada.

“Si, ¿la estatua de Paul Bunyan? No está en Brainerd. Lo interesante es que hay este parque de diversiones justo a las afueras de Brainerd, ¿verdad? Se llama Tierra de Paul Bunyan, y tienen esta  _ gigante _ estatua de veintiséis pies de altura de Paul, y como cuarenta atracciones en las que te puedes montar.”

Shane lo mira, digiere la información. Parpadea tres veces. Mira de vuelta a TJ y le toca el brazo.

“Vamos, güey, vayamos a Brainerd a ver a Paul Bunyan!”

“No.”

“Porque no!”

“Porque vamos a ir a Maple Hill para que tu hagas tu trabajo, y para que yo haga el mio!”

Shane se desploma en su asiento, burlándose. "Lo que sea."

Ryan le sonríe, y dice, “Ni podemos ir, logísticamente. Tierra de Paul Bunyan solo se abre del Día de los Caídos hasta el Día del Trabajo.”

Shane lo mira enojadamente. “Gracias por esa información, Ryan.”

El carro se llena con los jadeos de Ryan.

Varias siestas y bolsas de anacardos después, TJ los trae al hotel donde se van a quedar. Cuando TJ y Mark dejan sus cosas, el grupo decide ver el pueblo para conseguir video escénicos antes de que su investigación empieze. Un pueblo pequeño, pero muy lindo. La carretera llevando hacia ella estaba bordeada de árboles frondosos, muchos ya desnudos pero todavía otros con hojas naranjas. Habían varias fincas, las vacas vistas en la distancia sin perder. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, pasaron por una iglesia alta, y podían ver una cabaña de madera en la distancia.

Cuando llegaron las 6:30, se pusieron a trabajar, y fueron a la casa vieja de Clara Wipson. Shane y Ryan se ponen sus monturas de pecho, agarran sus cámaras de mano, y esperan a que Mark ponga sus cables en orden antes de empezar. Cuando la luz de su cámara se torno verde, empiezan su intro típico:

“Aquí estamos en la casa de Clara Wipson, Clara Wipson siendo la hija mayor de Priscill Swader,” Ryan empieza.

“Cierto. Esta es una casa bien estructurada, ¡mirala!” Shane dice, gestionando a la cabaña, el exterior todavía manteniendo su corteza, dándole una apariencia dura. Había ventanas en cada lado, sus bordes tallados todavía intactas después de tantos años. El techo estaba cubierto de nieve.

“Parece como algo que Lincoln hubiera hecho.”

“Si, y de hecho, antes de entrar, tuve una idea,” Ryan dice, alzando su mano para parar a Shane.

“Oh?”

“Mira, ¿sabes como Priscill no confiaba en hombres casados? Porque su esposo seguía teniendo aventuras?”

“Si, yo me acuerdo,” Shane dice, asintiendo la cabeza.

“He leído varios reportes que los hombres casados que visitan sus rumbos, han dicho que sienten que alguien los está persiguiendo. O hasta los han atacado!”

“Guau, suena duro.”

“Si, entonces: como a Priscill no le gustan los hombres casados, y tiene la tendencia de atacarlos…”

Shane levanta una ceja. “Si?”

“Yo pensé que deberíamos estar casados.”

Shane sonríe a eso, riendo un poco. “Como,  _ casados _ casados?”

“No, es que, mira yo compre estos, y–” Ryan jala su mochila a su frente, buscando en ella. Su cara se alumbra cuando encuentra un bolsito de cuerda, y se lo da a Shane para sujetar. Shane lo toma, manteniéndolo alejado de él mientras Ryan arregla sus cosas de nuevo. Cuando Ryan lo toma, lo abre y saca dos anillos de metal, y los eleva para que los vean.

Shane sigue sonriendo, ahora con las cejas levantadas. “¿De dónde las conseguiste?” Detrás de la cámara, Mark trata de quedarse callado mientras mantiene la cámara alzada, temblando de sus risas.

Ryan también pelea con parar de reírse mientras responde con, “De Claire's.”

“¡¿Me estás proponiendo con anillos de Claire’s?!” Shane pregunta, indignado al pensarlo.

“No! Esto es como cuando te casarías en el receso en la primaria!”

“Oh, entonces, ¿como matrimonio de quinto grado?”

“Si. Como matrimonio de quinto grado. Aunque no me acuerde de alguien en mi clase casándose, creo que ya éramos ‘muy maduros’ para eso en ese punto.”

“Si, bueno Ryan, pero: necesitamos un ministro,” Shane dice, y gira a mirar a Mark.

“Quieren que los case?” Mark pregunta.

“Si!” Ryan y Shane dicen.

“Es una idea genial, vamos, Mark, casanos,” Shane dice. “Ry, dame un anillo, nos los pondremos.”

“Oh, ¿lo estamos haciendo totalmente al estilo de recreo?” Ryan pregunta, dándole un anillo.

“Claro que si, Ryan, porque no soy nada si no estoy comprometido a los teatros,” Shane responde, y mira las manos de Ryan. Le pone el anillo, y Ryan le hace lo mismo.

“Mark, es tu turno,” Shane le dice. Los dos lo esperan.

“Eh, no he estado en una boda de recreo en mucho tiempo, entonces, agárrense las manos?”

Ryan y Shane tratan de ver cómo se sostienen las manos para este momento más sagrado, y llegan a sujetarse las manos como en saludo. Mark pone su mano encima de ellos, y dice, “¡Los proclamó marido y hombre!” Mueve sus manos, y quita la suya con un arco.

“Eso, hagamos esto!” Ryan dice.

“Si, chocalas!” Shane dice, alzando su mano. Ellos chocan esas cinco.

“Esto es tan estupido,” Mark susurra, pero no puede contener su sonrisa. “Voy a alistarme para cogerlos desde adentro.” Y fue a hacer justo eso.

“Sabes que debiste de hacer pa’ esto?” Shane pregunta mientras esperan para que Mark se ponga en posición.

“Que?”

“Debiste conseguir anillos de dulce.”

Ryan abre su boca en shock por la realización. “Oh, mierda!”

Shane se ríe de su reacción, y pregunta, “Okay, entonces, cómo vamos a convencer a estos fantasmas de que estamos casados?” Mark está teniendo problemas para dejar la puerta abierta, y está buscando una solución para eso.

“Eh, en realidad no lo sé. No pensé que te gustaría hacer esto, pa’ ser sincero,” Ryan admite. Ya está en sus pensamientos. En realidad no planeo este plan hasta el final.

“...¿Tal vez podemos hacer cosas de pareja?”

Ryan lo miró, alzando una ceja. “¿Cómo que?”

Shane encoge los hombros, mirando a su izquierda mientras piensa. “No sé. ¿Qué es lo que hacen los casados que te dejan saber que están casados sin tener que te digan?”

Se paran ahí para pensar un rato.

“Podríamos cogernos de las manos?” Ryan dice.

“Oh si. También nos podemos decir por apodos amorosos.”

“Apodos amorosos? Como cuando te digo ‘grandecito’?” Ryan pregunta, sonriendo.

Shane lo mira, y también sonríe. “Si! Yo podría llamarte ‘bomboncito,’ también.”

“¿ _ Bomboncito _ ?” Ryan pregunta, no indignamente pero… emocionadamente. Shane lo llamaría bomboncito. Hacía que su corazón se llene, pero no sabía porque y ni quería pensar en eso.

Shane agita su mano, sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras para de mirarlo. “Si, si, pensaremos en algo más.”

“Okay,” Ryan dice. “Podemos hacer cosas normales de pareja que haríamos con parejas.” Shane asiente.

Mark les señala, y empiezan a cazar fantasmas.

Mientras exploran la residencia Wipson, llaman a Clara Wipson, James Wipson, Mae Hackett, y la dama de honor, Priscill Swader. Había mucho silencio de ellos.

“Bebe, no están aquí,” Shane dice.

“Si lo están!” Ryan insiste.

“Okay, cariño, no te preocupes, cazaremos esos fantasmas pronto,” Shane asegura. La cara que ponía contrastaba con sus dulces palabras. Ryan solo lo mira con ira.

“Gracias. Bueno, Clara, James, si están aquí, voy a usar algo que tal vez les ayude a comunicarse con nosotros mejor…”

Cuando se acercaban a Covill, Ryan se inclinó hacia el frente para decirle a TJ, “Arrimate por aquí, en el lado de la carretera.”

“Llegamos?” TJ pregunta, pero se sale del camino de cualquier forma.

“Si,” Ryan dice, sentándose de nuevo, agarrando su equipo de fantasmas.

“Oooh, ¿qué nos tienes planeado?” Shane pregunta, mano en la manilla. TJ parquea el carro, y Shane, Ryan, y Mark salen. Ryan inmediatamente tiembla cuando se para afuera, mirando a su alrededor a toda la nieve que se había acumulado. Extiende una mano, y siente pequeñitas nievesitas caer en su mano.

“Está nevando,” dice.

“Si lo está, Ry,” Shane dice mientras se estira. Mueve sus caderas de lado en lado, haciendo crujir una articulación.

“Okay,” Ryan empieza. Ve a Mark prender su cámara, entonces empieza a caminar por la calle, Shane a cuestas. “Le pedi a Tejo que pare aqui porque lei de unas historias donde dicen que se puede ver a Priscill espantar la calle desde Maple Hill hasta Grand Portage."

“Toda la calle? Toda la vía?” Shane pregunta.

“Si, toda la vía.”

“Entonces ¿por qué paramos por esa ciudad?” Shane señala hacia delante, donde pueden ver algunas luces.

“Parece que a Priscill le gustan lugares donde haya muchas personas, por decir, donde estarian muchos casados.”

“Ahh, la estamos atrayendo hacia aquí.”

“Exacto. Caminemos un poco, a ver si podemos verla, o a algunas de sus víctimas.”

“Oh, los tipos también aparecen?” Shane camina hacia el lado un poco, inspecciona algo u otro en el piso. Eventualmente regresa al lado de Ryan.

“Algunas veces, otros cazafantasmas han notado presencias masculinas por estos lados,” Ryan dice. Se está enfriando, y Ryan piensa en algo. Lidio con ello por apenas dos segundos antes de acercar el brazo de Shane, y enganchar sus brazos juntos. Shane lo mira, y lo jala cerca, murmurando, “Tienes frío?”

“Mhmm,” Ryan asiente, y escanea la área por alguna actividad con el metro EMF.

“Esta bien. Puedes agotar todo mi calor.”

Ryan se ríe de eso. Caminan un par de yardas más, y Shane los para, mirando seriamente a Ryan. “Creo que deberíamos de parar.”

“En serio?”

“Si, en serio, te estás tornando azul, vamos,” Shane dice, alertando a TJ para que los alcance en el carro. Pronto están sentados de nuevo, Ryan temblando del cambio de temperatura, y sujeta a Shane mientras continúan en el carro. Shane le soba el hombro, manteniéndolo cerca.

Cuando llegan a Grand Portage, el cielo está alumbrado con el centelleo de miles de estrellas. Es una vista verdaderamente mágica, hasta que Ryan empieza a maldecir cuando sale del carro al frío infernal.

Shane se ríe de él, aropándolo en un abrazo. Shane le soba los hombros.

“Vamos, Ryan, no está tan mal.”

“Jodete, Madej.” Ryan presiona su cara en el pecho de Shane, desesperado por el calor.

“Guau, apellidandome y todo!”

“Vamos chicos, terminemos con esto, quiero estar en mi cama,” TJ dice del asiento de conductor.

“Escuchaste al jefe, vamos,” Shane dice, presionando un beso a la frente de Ryan antes de quitarlo de su cuerpo. Ryan agarra la mano de Shane, antes de acordarse de que tienen que grabar cuando entran al lugar, que significa que tiene que soltarlo.

Empiezan a grabar a la orilla del Lago Superior, donde Ryan quiere tener un momento de respeto por todas las personas enterradas en sus profundidades.

Después de un minuto, Ryan dice, “Tratemos de llamarlos.”

Shane asiente. Ryan saca la caja de espíritus, y empiezan.

“Hola, si hay alguien aquí con nosotros, soy Ryan, este es–” Ryan duda, y, “–mi esposo, Shane. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

Silencio. El zumbido de radio continua.

“Nos puedes decir como moriste?”

La caja continua chillando, y de repente,  _ –cha. _

“Hacha?” Ryan repite, alzando sus cejas. Mira por su alrededor, al Lago Superior, la nieve, el cielo. “Te mataron con un hacha?”

“¿Quién te mató?” Shane trato.

_ Ell. _

“Ella?” Ryan repite.

“Allar?” Shane chistea. Se bufa.

“Shane,” Ryan amonesta.

“Oye, yo puedo escuchar cosas de la caja también, ¿sabías?”

_ Vu-Da. _ Un momento.  _ SwaiDr. _

“Viuda Swader! Güey, oh por Dios!” Ryan dice, emoción corriendo por sus venas. Casi deja caer la caja de espíritus en su sorpresa. Shane se ríe de su reacción.

“¿Estás bien, cielo?”

“Shane, ¡santa mierda!” Ryan está prácticamente saltando, pero de repente se asusta. “Oh por Dios, Shane, ¡esto es! Esto es!” Para, y mira al lago. Hicieron contacto con un fantasma. Un fantasma casado. Los contacto porque están casados? ¿Quiere compañía en su miseria? ¿Es una advertencia? No quiere morir aquí, en este lugar, solamente porque una mentira resultó ser efectiva.

Shane le extiende una mano, suavemente, “Oye man, hey hey hey, tranquilo.” Lo jala en una abrazo a medias, y Ryan vuelve en sí, trata de que su cerebro no se coma. Cuando cree que Ryan está bien, Shane se aleja, pero agarra su mano, jalandolo de la orilla del lago.

“Vamos a la casa.”

“Si, si.”

Caminando de vuelta al pueblo, Shane para y respira, mirando a su alrededor. El brazo de Ryan se jala, y vuelve a donde está Shane.

“¿Que?”

“Mira a la naturaleza, bebe, mira,” Shane dice, señalando hacia arriba. Ryan mira, y ve una cobija de estrellas encima. Ve un par de estrellas fugaces, su corazón haciendo deseos que su mente parece desconocer.

“Toda esta vista es hermosa, es como algo de una película, mira como la nieve hace todo parecer,” Shane continua.

“Nene, mis bolas se están frisando,” Ryan dice.

“Ustedes californianos no pueden apreciar la naturaleza en su prima por la temperatura ser un poquito baja,” Shane dice, negando con la cabeza.

“Que importa, como si estuvieras mejor,” Ryan responde mientras jala Shane hacia delante. No ve la sonrisa cálida que Shane le da.

Inmediatamente, a Ryan no le gusta la vibra de la casa. El segundo que pisa adentro, aprieta su agarre en la mano de Shane.

“Que pasa, amor?”

“Se que digo esto a menudo, pero en realidad no me gusta como se siente esta casa,” Ryan explica, mirando alertado por la casa mientras entra paso a paso.

“Si, lo dices a menudo, pero la buena noticia es que como estaba sellada, y tenía su propia temperatura, las vibras que estás sintiendo es probablemente el frío que dejamos entrar,” Shane dice, seguro en su veracidad. Jala a Ryan más hacia dentro de la casa, y ya están en la sala. Ryan sigue sin convencer.

“¿Qué tal si tratamos de hacer contacto aquí? Crees que podría ayudar con las vibras de la casa?” Shane pregunta, sobando la piel de Ryan con su pulgar. Ryan lo piensa, y asiente.

“Si, hagamoslo.” Aclara su garganta, y dice fuerte y claro, “¡Hola! Soy Ryan, este es mi marido, Shane. Estamos aquí para comunicarnos con Priscill Swader, la señora que solía vivir aquí.”

Ninguna respuesta. La nieve cae más fuerte afuera. Ryan prende la caja de espíritus, su carcajeo rompiendo el silencio. Shane escanea el cuarto con su cámara.

“Escuchamos que, eh, mataste un montón de tipos en tu día,” Ryan dice.

“¡Escuchamos que te gustan los casados!” Shane proclama. Ryan sonríe a eso.

“Si, que disque te gustan atados. Fuera del mercado. Con bola y cadena en casa.”

“Pues, te tenemos una gran sorpresa! Si no has notado,” Shane deja la mano de Ryan para gestionar con la suya, ''¡ _ Nosotros _ estamos casados!”

“Dos hombres casados, en tu sala!” Ryan también grita, alzando su propia mano.

“Dos hombres casados… casados! El  _ uno al otro! _ ” Shane dice, tomando la mano de Ryan de nuevo, y mueve sus manos juntas.

Ryan se rie. “Apuesto a que eso te tumbo, ¿verdad?”

“¿Porque no te apareces y me matas con tu hacha, eh, Priscill?” Shane se burla, ahora marchando por el cuarto, Ryan al pie. “¿Qué clase de nombre es Priscill Swader pa’ una asesina, eh? ¡Venga, Priscill, hacheáme! ¡Soy un hombre casado!”

“Dos por uno con los chicos fantasma!”

Eventualmente paran de correr, y esperan una respuesta. Nada.

“Cobarde! Respeto a una salchicha pasa una semana dejada en el sol mas que tu!”

“Jesucristo!”

Deciden hacer sus investigaciones solitarias en el almacén de la casa, donde parece ser donde Priscill prepararía los cuerpos que tomaba antes de tirarlos al lago.

La entrada está bloqueada desde el interior de la casa, algo que ver con madera podrida y no querer molestarla por si algo, entonces tienen que entrar desde la puerta del lado, que significa caminar por varias pulgadas de nieve, mientras la nieve sigue cayendo, a un viejo, polveante, glorificado garaje.

Shane parece estar en su elemento, rodeado por tanta nieve. Camina fácilmente, parece no notar que sigue cayendo sobre él.

Cuando regresa a la casa, pisa el piso, sacudiendo la nieve que cayó sobre él. Ryan sacude lo que no pudo alcanzar.

“¿Cómo te fue?” le pregunta.

“Bueno, bombon, no te voy a mentir: no había nada ahí dentro además de telarañas y bichos.”

“Fantastico, ojala que mi cerebro no se muera,” Ryan dice mientras camina hacia el almacén. Se hunde levemente en la nieve fresca, y trata de tomar los mismos pasos que Shane, pero su zancado es mucho más largo que el suyo. Eventualmente llega al almacén, y lo encuentra increíblemente oscuro.

“Guau! No puede ver ni mierda!” Enciende la caja de espíritus, y empieza su sesión.

“Hola, mi nombre es Ryan. Mi esposo acaba de estar aquí. Estoy seguro que dijo cosas que no le gustaron. Es sarcástico de esa forma, pero pare de tratar de cambiar eso hace mucho.”

Camina un poco, sintiendo el cuarto.

“Eh, si Priscill está aquí, tengo este instrumento que te dejará comunicarte conmigo mejor. Entonces: ¿Priscill está aquí?”

Escucha atentamente a su alrededor, y la caja cruje en una manera reminiscente de una voz.

“¿Qué? ¿Puedes repetirlo?”

_ Estoy aqui. _

Los ojos de Ryan se engrandecen. “¿Estoy aquí? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Puedes decir tu nombre?”

_ Pri-scill. _

El corazón de Ryan empieza a latir rápidamente, y para de caminar.

“Priscill? Priscill Swader? Si eres tu, puedes repetir mi nombre?”

No hay respuesta esta vez. Ryan empieza a sudar.

“Priscill, si estas aqui conmigo, ¿me puedes decir a cuántos has matado?”

No hay respuesta aquí tampoco. Ryan le ganaría a un caballo al sudar. De repente se siente frío, y está aterrado de girar. Siente un temblor por su columna.

_ Tu estas. _

Tu estas? Ryan no le quiere hacer más preguntas. Mierda, porque Shane no lo está llamando?

Los segundos pasan, y ansía irse. Ya no quiere estar aquí. Respira con dificultad, la presión en sus oídos creciendo hasta que solamente puede escuchar el rugir de su latido. Está pegado al piso, y Shane no lo ha llamado aún, porque no lo ha llamado, dónde está Shane, donde esta, donde esta–

Ryan grita al sentir que algo lo toco. Brinca, segura que su corazón saltara de su pecho, pero ese mismo algo lo está sujetando, algo toma su cámara del pecho, está presionado contra algo…

Shane le susurré ahora, su voz tranquilizante en su tono. Ryan no puede parar de temblar en sus brazos, y está seguro de que está llorando.

“Tranquilo, te tengo, te tengo,” Shane repite, caminandolos fuera del cuarto. Ryan tropieza sobre sus pies y hacia la nieve, pero poco por poco vuelven adentro. Mark apaga su cámara, y les da espacio. Shane le soba la espalda, dejándolo vaciarse. Ryan solo lo puede agarrar, quiere sentir su cuerpo sólido debajo de sus manos. No lo quiere soltar.

Finalmente sus lloros paran, y trata de respirar con calma. Shane no le dice nada.

Ryan da un paso hacia atrás, pero se queda en el abrazo de Shane.

“Quiubo, Ryan?” Shane susurra.

“Ahora estoy bien,” Ryan dice, tartamudeando un poco.

“Si?” Hay preocupación real en los ojos de Shane cuando Ryan levanta la vista para mirarlo. Está sorprendido de verlo así, tan aturdido.

“Si,” Ryan respira. “Si, terminemos con esto.”

“Estás seguro? Podemos parar aqui.”

“No, no, terminemoslo. Quiero terminarlo.”

Shane asiente, no convencido. “Bueno. Lo que tu digas.” Parece dudar antes de acercarse y darle un beso a la frente de Ryan. Eso casi lo pone a llorar de nuevo, entonces solo asiente y deja los brazos de Shane.

“Sentía que me miraban, o que me acechaban,” trata de decir.

“Es la oscuridad del invierno. Te hace pensar o sentir cosas,” Shane dice, pero no lo cree.

Ryan sonríe a eso. Shane quiere ayudarlo.

“La oscuridad del invierno, eh?”

“Si, es tremendo.”

Después de explorar lo que queda de la casa con un Ryan ya no tan emocionado, lo que queda por hacer es dormir la noche en el cuarto de Priscill.

Shane lo jala al lado, frunciendo el ceño. “Seguro de que todavía te quieres quedar?”

Ryan en realidad se siente mejor, gracias a sus bromas rituales. “Si, estoy bien.”

Shane asiente. “Okay.”

Mark deja el trípode listo para ellos, y se va, feliz de volver al carro y a su cuarto de hotel. Cuando la puerta cierra detrás de él, la casa se cobija en silencio. La nieve se acumula afuera.

“Ry, ve a cambiarte, esperare,” Shane dice, ya desempacando su mochila de noche. Ryan coge su propia mochila, pero piensa. El baño está cruzando el corredor, y puede gritar si necesita algo. Shane estará aquí, esperandolo. Pero ese sentimiento de que lo vigilan no se le ha ido aún.

“En realidad, me puedes esperar, al lado de la puerta?” pregunta, agarrando sus pijamas. Shane lo mira de donde estaba conectando su teléfono al cargador, y asiente. Se para, y sigue Ryan al baño, donde le saluda desde el marco. Ryan cierra la puerta, escucha que Shane se apoya en él, y respira. Pone su pijama encima del lavabo, pero cuando se quita la camisa, siente ese mismo frío de nuevo. Tiene piel de gallina por todas partes, y enseguida agarra su ropa y abre la puerta. Shane tambalea hacia atrás hasta que se agarra del marco.

Gira al mirarlo, levantando una ceja.

“Me voy a cambiar en nuestro cuarto. ¿Te puedes quedar?” Ryan explica mientras vuelve al cuarto de ellos.

“Si, claro,” Shane dice. Se sienta en la cama de nuevo, y se acuesta, agarrando una almohada y poniéndola encima de su cara. Ryan siente que su corazón se tranquiliza, y cuando termina de vestirse, sacude el pie de Shane.

Shane quita la almohada, y pregunta, “¿También quieres que me cambie aquí?”

Ryan está sorprendido por la pregunta, pero cae en cuenta de que si quiere, así que asiente. Se sienta y toma la misma almohada para enterrar su cara en ella. Siente cuando Shane se levanta, lo escucha cambiarse en sus pijamas, y siente la cama hundirse cuando vuelve.

Shane le quita la almohada y lo golpea con ella. La acción repentina saca una risa de Ryan, y agarra otra almohada y empieza a darle a Shane con ella. Pronto empiezan una pelea, parándose y saltando de lado en lado, por encima y alrededor de la cama.

Ryan golpea a Shane directo en la cara, y lo hace tomar un paso hacia atrás con la fuerza. Ryan se ríe, y trata de preguntar si está bien, cuando Shane de repente lo aborda, mandandolos a la cama. Ryan sigue riendo mientras trata de salirse del agarra muy débil de Shane, y sale de él solo para encontrarse con todas sus extremidades, que lo acogen. Shane trepa sobre él, tratando de mantenerlo abajo, pero solo se ríe cuando Ryan le empuja la cara. Tratan de calmarse, pero les sigue dando ataques de risa. Shane eventualmente se quitó de encima de Ryan, y tomó su mano para besarla antes de dejarla caer.

Se sientan en sus lados, pasando tiempo en silencio amable, jugando en sus celulares. De vez en cuando, se muestran un meme, y se toman fotos el uno al otro a escondidas. Eventualmente, Shane deja a lado su teléfono, y mira a Ryan.

“Buenas noches, cariño, te veo en la mañana,” le dice, y se le acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla. Se acuesta a su lado, jala las tres cobijas debajo de su mentón, y hasta ahí llego.

Ryan trata de quedarse en su teléfono un poco más, escuchando como la respiración de Shane se suaviza. Toma una foto de su espalda.

Piensa que todo está bien, que no morirán violentamente a las manos de un fantasma y su hacha, pero justo cuando termina el pensamiento, siente un temblor en su columna. Algo lo está vigilando.  _ Alguien _ lo está vigilando.

Apaga su teléfono, se acuesta, y se cubre con las cobijas.  _ Tal vez si no me ve, no me puede herir _ , piensa, antes de descartarlo. Solo quedó otra cosa por hacer: recurrir a su estrategia de oro.

Ryan se acerca a Shane, y le sacude el hombro.

“Shane,” susurra.

“Que,” viene la respuesta gruñona.

“Acurrucame.”

“Porque,” Shane pregunta, pero se voltea hasta quedar acostada a espaldas de todos modos.

“Para alejar a los fantasmas.”

“Bueno.”

Ahora con permiso, Ryan se le acerca hasta estar apretado contra Shane, quien se voltea a su lado y lo envuelve con un brazo. Ryan se moldea a su cuerpo, enganchando sus piernas juntas, y poniendo sus manos debajo de su camisa.

“Tus manos están  _ muy _ frías.”

Ryan sonríe, y se acomoda fácilmente debajo del mentón de Shane.

Era, sorprendentemente, una noche tranquila. Los dos durmieron de maravilla, y cuando Ryan despertó, se sintió bien dormido.

Esa tranquilidad se le fue cuando se estaba despertando, los ojos todavía cerrados, y se acordó de donde estaba. Estaba de lado, el brazo de Shane todavía estaba envuelto alrededor de su cintura, y el rostro de Shane escondido justo detrás de su cuello. Ryan se da cuenta de que su cuello está mojado, y se asquea.

Está en la casa de Priscill Swader, en su cuarto, en su cama.

Ryan sacude el brazo de Shane. Se despierta un poco, y le gruñe.

“Shane?” susurra.

“Mhmm?”

“¿Estás despierto?”

“Eso parece.” Shane respira, haciendo que la mojada se sienta peor.

“Esto va sonar muy tonto…”

“No te preocupes, no será nada con lo que te he oído.” Shane suena un poco más despierto.

“Bueno, entonces… puedes chequear el cuarto?”

“Por?” Shane quita su brazo de Ryan para frotar su cara. Ryan ve que sus piernas siguen entrelazadas, solo estiradas un poco más. Le da pena decir porque, y parece que Shane se da cuenta, así que se levanta y mira a su alrededor, besa el cuello de Ryan y se acuesta de nuevo.

“Sin fantasmas, como siempre,” dice. Ryan puede respirar de nuevo, y abre sus ojos. Seguro, como Shane prometió.

Ryan se levanta, yéndose de Shane, y empieza a empacar sus cosas.

“Salgamos de este infierno, güey.”

“Okay,” viene la respuesta de Shane.

Esperan a que TJ los recoja por el Lago Superior. Es en realidad algo espectacular, las olas alzándose fuertes por el viento. Toman un par de fotos antes de que TJ les suene el claxon.

Manejando de vuelta a Maple Hill, paran dos veces por gas. En la primera parada, Ryan compra anacardos de Planters, y en la segunda, Shane compra gomitas. Siguen tratando de tirar sus meriendas en sus bocas, y TJ en serio les jura que va a volver a dejarlos en Grand Portage si no paran de hacer un desorden ahi atras.

En Maple Hill, Ryan, Shane, y Mrk esperan en el carro mientras TJ sale del hotel. Vuelve con maletas en las manos, y vuelven a la carretera.

TJ maneja lo del carro, y pronto están esperando su avión en la puerta. Todavía tienen mucha energía, entonces deciden jugar a las escondidas hasta que los agarran. El juego solo dura quince minutos porque uno de los guardias mira a Shane y Ryan de manera feo cuando Shane lo encuentra y le da un susto. Cuando vuelven a sus puestos, Mark golpea el brazo de Shane, diciéndole, “Genial.” TJ solamente puede beber tantos cafés.

Cuando llegan a abordar el avión, TJ les dice buenas noches, y si piensan arruinar su sueño de belleza,  _ va _ a llorar. Mark mira a Ryan y Shane, quienes se ríen.

Un par de películas después, su avión aterriza en LA, y se montan en el carro de TJ, quien los deja uno por uno.

“Buenas noches, papá!” le gritan.

Shane siempre ha bromeado con que traen devuelto a casa un espectro o demonio, y cada vez, Ryan no le pone atención, yendo solito a la iglesia más cercana para limpiarse, por si acaso.

Esta vez es diferente, porque en realidad siente que algo está respirando sobre su nuca. Busca horarios de misa, decide ir a la de las seis y media. Ora, toma la comunión, bebe. Busca al padre después, y pide una bendición, y cuando se está yendo, se encuentra con dos monjas, y les pide una bendición también. Mira a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo ve, y bebe algo de agua bendita, y se va a su casa.

Su casa está tan vacía con solo él en ella. Prende la tele, desempaca rápidamente, y se pone unas nuevas pijamas.

Se siente un poco más seguro, pero. Todavía falta algo.

Ryan termina videochateando con Shane por unas buenas cuantas horas hasta que los dos están bizcos. Cuando se dicen sus buenas noches, Ryan sonríe al escuchar la voz gentil y dormilona de Shane.

Se va a dormir, y cuando despierta, no tiene pesadillas.

Ryan invita a Shane a quedarse con él mientras limpia los videos. No quiere enfrentarlo solo, aún en un lugar seguro como su cuarto. Shane viene y juega en su DS, mientras Ryan se sienta en su silla, fijándose en los monitores en frente de él. Cada tanto, mirara a Shane, quien está recostado en su cama, enfocado en su juego. Mira la tele, se asegura que sigue prendido.

No parece haber mucha evidencia visual, Ryan ha estado chequeando cada sombra y movimiento raro que pueda. Lo que  _ sí  _ nota es otro fenómeno enteramente, y es que Shane y el… parecen ser muy buenos en parece una pareja.

Sus interacciones no han cambiado, salvo los apodos que se han dicho, y aún así, suena natural. Como si las palabras siempre estuvieran ahí.

Ryan se siente enrojecer al notar cuánto se miran. Ryan Video parece siempre volver la vista a Shane, una sonrisa en su cara que no se va. Y Shane Video lo mira con tanta ternura que hace el corazón de Ryan Real doler. Mira a Shane Real, y siente su corazón doler de nuevo al verlo gritar felizmente a su DS, golpeando el aire. El movimiento lo hace levantarse un poco, y cae de vuelta a la cama en una posición menos agradable, pero parece no notar.

Ryan ve el video de Mark ahora, de cuando estaban haciendo sus sesiones individuales. Ryan Video esta bien, un poco nervioso, pero siempre lo esta. Es cuando está viendo a Shane Video que el piso se le sacude.

Shane chistea con la cámara, diciendo que no hay nada en el almacén salvó miles de arañas, algo se está seguro va a enloquecer a Ryan. No parece sentir algo sobre todo esto, excepto tal vez un poco de humor. Mira su reloj al final de la sesión de Ryan, y cuando llega al marco de cinco minutos, grita por la puerta que su tiempo ha terminado.

Cuando Ryan no aparece de inmediato, Shane mira la cámara, riendo un poco. “ _ ¿Crees que por fin encontró un fantasma? _ ” Shane golpea su rodilla, mira su reloj de nuevo. Su sonrisa se va poco a poco, ceño fruncido. Mira la cámara de nuevo, pero no dice nada. Deja pasar dos minutos, su pierna temblando, viéndose claramente preocupado, lo más que Ryan lo había visto, antes de pararse y dirigirse al almacén. Cuando Shane los trae de vuelta, le manda una mirada a Mark, y la cámara se dirige al piso antes de irse.

Es aquí donde Ryan cree que es suficiente por hoy.

Se sale de todo, y apaga su computadora. Se va a parar al lado de la cama, mirando a Shane. El por fin lo vuelve a mirar, y alza sus cejas en cuestión.

“¿Te quieres quedar a dormir?” Ryan pregunta.

“Si,” Shane responde.

Ryan no va dejar que su limpieza de los videos donde claramente hay romance se le suba a su cabeza en su propia oficina. Este es un lugar profesional, y se niega a pensar sobre como Shane seguia besandolo en la puta casa de leña.

Ryan, obviamente, deja que se le suba a su cabeza, tanto para hacerlo cruzar la calle como para comprar helado en un intento de tranquilizarse. Se siente caliente por todos lados, acordándose donde estaban los labios de Shane, donde estaban sus manos. Casi deja caer su helado cuando se da cuenta de que estaban alineados cuerpo a cuerpo en cama.

Cuando ve a Shane de nuevo, decide hablar sobre el tema, tal vez solo para ponerlo en palabras.

“Hola, grandecito,” le dice. Shane asiente, sonriendo.

“Hola, chico, ¿qué onda?”

“No mucho, fui por helado,” Ryan dice, mostrandoselo.

“Puedo verlo.”

¿Por qué ya es tan difícil hablar con él?

“Sabes, en realidad, quería hablarte sobre algo que me pareció interesante…”

“Oh, si?” Shane pregunta, recostandose en su silla.

“Si, es, eh. Tal vez no sea tan grande sorpresa, pero en los videos, en realidad parecemos una pareja de verdad.”

Shane lentamente asiente. “En serio?”

“Si!” Ryan se reclina contra la mesa. “Nada obvio, pero había momentos que… de veras lo vendían.”

“Uh huh,” Shane dice, cruzando sus brazos y mirando la mesa, pero Ryan sabía que le estaba poniendo atención.

“Si, sabes, claramente los apodos ayudaron. Algunas veces besarías mi mano, que pensé que era muy dulce. Y siempre me estabas abrazando, que aprecio.”

Shane toma una respiración profunda.

“Y no quiero decir que te deje solo, también debe darme crédito.” Ryan se rie nerviosamente. Vio a Shane sonreir.

“Si, te estabas lanzándote a mi a cada rato.”

Se rien de eso.

“De veras lo estaba? ‘Lanzándome’ sobre ti?” Ryan mira a Shane, y lo ve tomar un momento para considerarlo. Pasa una mano por su pelo.

“Eh… en realidad, no. Sabía que estabas asustado, y no pensaba eso cuando me agarrabas. Es decir, lo entiendo, ¿sabes?” Shane explica, finalmente mirando a Ryan. “Necesitabas un amigo.”

El ánimo de Ryan se levanta al escucharlo.

“Lo hiciste, ¿sabías? Me tranquilizaste un montón.”

Shane le da una sonrisa pequeña, y agarra su mano libre, frota su pulgar en sus nudillos. “Que bueno escucharlo.”

Se sujetan las manos, mirándose por un momento. Ryan se sorprende al realizar que quiere que el momento dure para siempre, y piensa que ve algo similar en los ojos de Shane, pero de repente su teléfono suena. De nuevo a trabajar.

Shane le aprieta la mano una vez más antes de dejarlo ir.

“Hola, y bienvenidos a otra edición de Buzzfeed Sin Resolver: Postmortem, un programa donde nosotros les respondemos las preguntas más ardientes del último episodio de Buzzfeed Sin Resolver, que fue la Asesina de Grand Portage. Todas la preguntas que hemos recibido vinieron desde ustedes via nuestra pagina en Facebook, nuestra pagina de Instagram, o directamente del video–”

“En BUN!” los dos dicen.

“Guau, qué episodio, cierto, Ryan?” Shane pregunta, mirándolo. Ryan encoge sus hombres, exagerando su cara de susto, sacando una risa de Shane.

“Si, te divertiste,” Shane dice.

“Recontra,” Ryan bufa.

Shane asiente, aclara su garganta, arregla sus gafas, y empieza, “Bueno! Empecemos con Instavilla, bebe!” Alza su celular para leer, “Esto es de éxtasisAnsiosa,” para para fruncir su ceño en confusión, “Ehh, ‘Felicitaciones en finalmente casarse!!! Les tomó bastante tiempo! Xoxo,’ y un montón de corazoncitos.

“Si, había, como, quinientos mil mensajes felicitándonos en nuestro nupcios,” Shane comenta. Ryan se ríe, y asiente.

“Si, el día después de que subimos el video, desperté a por ahí miles de menciones en Twitter!” Ryan agrega. Shane trata de decir otra cosa, pero empieza a carcajear, haciendo que Ryan también se burle. Sus caras se enrojecen con tanta risa.

“Estoy–” jadeo “Esto es–” jadeo “Solo tome foto de este comentario porque–” otro jadeo. Shane frota sus ojos, trata de componerse. “Solo pude tomarle foto al comentario de Éxtasis Ansiosa porque los comentarios seguían y seguían llegando,” por fin dice, demostrando la cantidad de mensajes al gestionar con el pulgar.

“¡Te creo! Me seguían llamando, preguntando disque porque no los invite a la boda,” Ryan dice.

“En serio? Me preguntaron si nos escapamos.”

“¿¡Escaparnos!?” Ryan pregunta, asombrado de la sugerencia.

“Si, algo sobre casarse por la ventana o algo.”

“Que no esos estan solo en Vegas? No estábamos ni cerca de Vegas.”

“ _ Hay _ capillas de ventana en Minnesota?”

“No lo creo.”

“Hmm,” Shane piensa, y encoge sus hombros.

Toma un momento para recordarse que están por responder una pregunta.

“Todos están tan intrigados…” Shane susurra.

“Si, bueno, solo para clarificar,” Ryan empieza, mirando la cámara. “Nos casamos de mentiras.

“Si,” Shane dice, sabiamente asintiendo.

“Nuestro camarógrafo, Mark, nos caso.”

“No tiene credenciales.”

“Ninguna.”

“Cero.”

“ _ Nada _ .”

“Sabes, te he querido preguntar: de dónde sacaste esos anillos?” Shane pregunta, mirando de nuevo a Ryan.

“Oh, de Amazon,” Ryan responde, mirándolo también.

“De veras?” Las cejas de Shane se levantan.

“De veritas, once dólares cada uno.” Se ríen de eso, con Shane diciendo, “Once dólares?? Eso es lo que vale nuestra relación?!!”

“Si! Que, en serio querías que fuera a Jared, escogiera dos anillos de oro de veinticuatro quilates, con diamantes y perlas, o algo así?” Ryan demanda, voz alzándose mientras sigue.

“No, es que– once dólares, de verdad?” pregunta, incrédulo.

“Si!”

Shane sacude la cabeza. “Debiste haber ido a Jared.” Ryan mira la cámara, desesperadamente respirando.

“Bueno!”

“Si! Sigamos,” Ryan dice, y, “De Facebook, Sascha Hass: ‘Soy de Minnesota, y he escuchado varias leyendas sobre este lugar.’ Siendo, Grand Portage. ‘Una de las cosas que he escuchado es que algunas veces puedes ver el espíritu de Priscill caminando la carretera hacia Maple Hill con una hacha sangrienta en su mano,’” aquí Ryan asiente, “‘Otra leyenda dice que puedes ver a Amos parado encima del Lago, mirando en la dirección de su antigua casa. Pensé que les gustaría saber!’”

Ryan mira a la cámara con una sonrisa maniática. “¡Gracias, Sascha! ¡Lo odio! Significa que el espíritu sin descanso de Amos Swader nos estaba viendo gritar en su casa!”

“Oye, significa que si, como dijiste que Priscill te estaba vigilando, entonces su esposo también!”

“Lo odio, lo odio, odio todo esto tanto!” Shane se burla.

“De Instagram, siempre.es.azúl dice: ‘¿podían ver la vía galáctica desde ahí?’ Carita sorprendida.”

“Oh sí, totalmente,” Ryan dice. Mira hacia la distancia, acordándose de ver todas las estrellas en el cielo.

“Totalmente.”

“Era muy hermoso,” Ryan asegura.

“Tome un montón de fotos de ella, sabes en realidad, originalmente quería acampar afuera para, solo para estar dentro de toda esa belleza, porque, Grand Portage? Es  _ asombroso _ ,” Shane dice.

“Si.” Ryan también tomó muchas fotos. Realiza que también tomó muchas fotos de Shane al igual.

“Y, la nieve? Las estrellas? La brisa gentil y fría?” Shane continua, contando con los dedos.

“La nieve que estaba cayendo,” Ryan agrega, regresando a la conversación.

“Si, yo pensé que tenía que convertirme uno con la naturaleza,” Shane dice, abriendo sus manos.

“Si, pero!” Ryan dice, sonriendo porque sabía que estaba arruinando las memorias. “Estaba helado, y estoy seguro de que había un chance verdadero de darnos hypothermia si no teníamos el equipo adecuado para acampar, que no teníamos.”

Shane le hace caras, repitiendo los sonidos que hacía, y lo ignora con la mano. Ryan sacude su cabeza, mira la cámara. “Los malditos boy scouts.

“Esto viene desde YouTube,” Ryan lee, “De Jody Kitabayashi–”

“Oh! Bacano nombre!” Shane interrumpe.

“Si, de veras lo es! Jody Ki-ta-ba-ya-shi.”

“Suena como protagonista de anime. Como, el samurai que viene a rescatar el pueblo.”

“Oh si! Tiene esta espada super cool, que lo heredó de su padre–”

“¿Está vengando su muerte? Por eso tiene la espada?”

“Puede estar yendo de pueblo en pueblo, buscando el asesino de su padre, por eso sigue salvando todos los pueblos.”

“Tiene amigos?”

Aquí, Shane para, chillando a la repentina pregunta. “Esperaría que si!”

“¿Como un compañero animal? Un compañero de fiar?”

“...El compañero de fiar  _ es _ el animal?”

“No, estaba pensando en el compañero ser el tipo gracioso del grupo, porque Jody la samurai es muy sobria sobre su misión.”

“Entonces el animal sería el inteligente del grupo?”

Ryan empieza a jadear. “Un perro que habla?”

“Es viejo, sabes como los perros encánan por sus narices?”

“Y usa gafas?”

“Si! ¡Usa gafas!”

Toman un momento para regocijar en la gloria de su anime, y Shane pregunta, “¿Cuál era la pregunta?”

“Oh si!” Otro momento de risas mientras Ryan lo busca de nuevo. “Entonces, Jody Kitabayashi dice: ‘¿Cómo se enteraron de este caso? Parece tan solitario, estoy muy impresionada.’ Eh, ¡mucha investigación!”

“Si, era, estábamos leyendo tantos libros de leyendas urbanas, crimen local, etcétera.”

“Era mucho, también buscábamos por el internet por leyendas como esta.”

“Algunas veces nos dan pistas comentarios como los de Sascha, y lo investigamos.”

“Si, es todo un proceso de varias semanas de investigación, planear, preparar, para un video de veinticinco minutos que ustedes ya después ven.”

“Si! Divertido! Bueno, regresemos a Instavilla. transpórtamescottie71 dice: ‘porque shane era tan tierno en este episodio? es honestamente la parte que mas me asusto de todo el video.’ Carita pensando, hashtag boogara, hashtag tiernoshanereal?” Shane pone su teléfono en la mesa, y mira la cámara.

“Sabes, le pregunté la misma cosa, le pregunté a Shane porque estaba tan tierno conmigo después de terminar el video,” Ryan dice, riendo mientras lo hace.

“Miren, chicos,” Shane dice, abriendo sus manos. “Yo puedo ser tierno. Es algo que puede suceder.”

“No mucho, ¿cierto grandecito?”

Shane le frunce el ceño, y continua. “Mira, quiero que sepan que, aunque Ryan y yo siempre nos estamos jodiendo, de verdad si me importa, y se cuando molestarlo cuando estamos en locaciones como esa. Hay momentos de chistes, y hay momentos de solo estar ahí pa’ tu amigo, sabes? Ryan se estaba enloqueciendo ahí, y yo nunca lo había visto de esa forma, y  _ yo _ me estaba enloqueciendo, entonces hice todo en mi alcance para calmarlo pa’ que yo me calmara.”

“Te estabas enloqueciendo?”  _ ¿Por mi? _ Ryan piensa en agregar, pero se muerde la lengua.

“¡Claro que si! Estabas… te estabas yendo de mi, estabas aquí–” Shane alza la mano a nivel de vista “–Y por eso, yo estaba aquí–” La baja a su mentón “–Y eso fue, era, yo.” Shane respira, sacudiendo la cabeza. No sabe qué decir, así que solo le toma la mano a Ryan.

“Me tenias tan asustado, Ry.” Lo mira, y soba su piel con su pulgar de nuevo.

Ryan está. Totalmente conmovido. Le sonríe dulcemente, pero se acuerda de donde está, así que suelta su mano.

“Eh, veamos qué más tenemos,” Ryan dice, rompiendo el momento. “De YouTube, lo mando Pil Dol: ‘A la hora 7:02, suena como una voz femenina diciendo, ‘Váyanse.’ Creo que podria ser Clara, porque suena diferente de la voz en la sesión de Ryan.’”

Ponen su video, y van a la hora marcada, escuchan atentos al audio. De hecho, Ryan lo había marcado, pero solo con la etiqueta como [VOZ].

Cuando se termina la porción, Ryan mira a Shane, quien se ve, como siempre, sin impresionar.

“¿Qué tal?” Ryan dice.

Shane encoge los hombros. “Había mucho viento, y la nieve estaba cayendo. Podía haber agregado a los sonidos en la casa.”

Ryan respira. “Sonada bastante como ‘váyanse’ para mí.”

“Claro que si.”

“¿Tal vez era Clara advirtiendonos de su mamá?”

“ _ Si era _ el espíritu de Clara, eso fue muy gentil de su parte.”

“También significa que tenía idea de que su mamá mató a todos esos tipos. ¿Tal vez hasta a su marido?”

“Bueno, ¿que no  _ todos _ los que conviven con asesinos, en lo profundo saben que su amado es un asesino?” Shane trae su mano a su mentón, pensando muy duro.

“...Pensaría que si. Especialmente si mataron a su esposo.”

“Si, como, ‘oh, mi mamá nos está visitando, ¡qué lindo!’ Y cuando Priscill se va, Clara esta toda, ‘oh… a dónde se fue mi esposo?”

“‘Donde esta James?’”

“‘Mi mamá se fue James desapareció… me pregunto!’”

Ryan se ríe de eso. TJ inclina la cabeza por detrás de la cámara, y señala a su reloj.

“Ryan! Que viene la próxima semana?” Shane pregunta.

“La próxima semana, iremos a uno de los lugares mas malditos de América,” Ryan contestó.

“Oh, Florida?”

Ryan parpadea, mira a TJ, sonrisa loca en su cara. “Oh Dios mio!”

“Espera, anote?” Shane pregunta, un brillo en sus ojos. Levanta sus puños en victoria.

“Güey. De nuevo,” TJ dice.

Shane y Ryan toman un momento de parar de reírse, y cuando lo hacen, Shane señala a Ryan para repetirlo.

“La próxima semana, iremos a uno de los lugares mas malditos de América,” repite, sin poder esconder su risa.

“Oh, Nueva Jersey?” Shane pregunta, sin tampoco poder tapar su sonrisa.

“Un poco más hacia el sur.”

“Okay. Nueva York?”

“Nueva York es norte de Nueva Jersey.”

“En serio?”

“Si!”

Shane levanta sus manos en rendimiento. “Perdon, no me memorize el mapa americano, no sabía que estaba en clase de geografía de séptimo grado!”

“Bueno, eso concluye el Postmortem de esta semana, asegúrense de–” El despido usual de Ryan se mocha, porque Shane estaba copiando los movimientos de sus manos, y en su emprendimiento para molestarlo, golpeaba sus manos. Ryan mira a sus manos ya separadas, y lo regaña, diciendo, “Vamos, bro.”

Shane lo toma como un desafío personal, y empieza a golpearle las manos adrede. Ryan trata de bloquearlo con sus brazos, pero las de Shane son mas largas, asi que le da por su cuello. Esto, claro, fuerza Ryan vengarse, y se ríen como niños en el parque mientras se pelean.

Después de unos momentos, Ryan trata de terminar su pelea, y termina su despedida. “Eso es todo para este episodio de Buzzfeed Sin Resolver: Postmortem, asegurense ver el próximo episodio, y manden sus preguntas por la pagina de Facebook, la pagina de Instagram, o directamente en el video–”

“En BUN!”

“Y tal vez tú estarás en–”

“Te veremos en las pelis.”

“Tal vez estés en el próximo episodio de Buzzfeed Sin Resolver: Postmortem,” Ryan termina, y cuando lo hace, mira a ver que Shane no le hará más bromas. Cuando vuelve a ver la cámara, TJ le da una sonrisa conocedora, y se siente enrojecer.

Shane golpea la mesa, y se para. “¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?”

Ryan se asusta al escucharlo, y lo mira. “Si. ¿En qué pensabas?”

“No lo sé, helado?”

“Si, claro.”

En la caminata, Ryan se siente todo acalorado. Camina al lado de Shane, pero Shane está poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos, aun cuando sus manos se rozan. Ryan siente electricidad cada vez que pasa, y solo quiere tomar su mano. El saber que eso estaría bien lo persigue, recordándolo de que Shane siempre ha tomado su mano, inclusive hoy, pero no se atreve a hacerlo.

Su teléfono sigue sonando, y apaga todas las notificaciones.

Cuando llegan al Häagen-Dazs, Shane ordena una taza de vainilla, y Ryan un cono de pistachio. Vaguean un poco adentro, y después se van afuera.

“Nos llegaron muchas preguntas buenas, ¿no?” Ryan dice, ardiente para hablar con Shane.

Shane asiente, mirando su helado. “Si, eran buenas.”

Ryan asiente, lamiendo el helado derritiente de su cono. “Increíble cuantas preguntas sobre el matrimonio nos llegaron, eh?”

“Mhmm.” Shane empieza a deambular devuelta a la oficina, y Ryan lo sigue. Shane no lo ha mirado desde que cogieron su helado, y Ryan  _ necesita _ que lo mire. Necesita saber qué es lo que piensa acerca de todo esto, porque el mismo está empezando a caer en cuenta de cuáles son sus sentimientos de verdad.

“Todos han dicho que nos comportamos como pareja, pero yo no lo creo, ¿qué tal tú?”

Shane encoge sus hombros como respuesta, metiéndose una cucharada de helado en su boca.

No lo mira.

No mira a Ryan, y el corazón de Ryan le duele, porque quiere que Shane lo mire de la manera que quiere.

“Shane, mirame,” demanda.

Shane finalmente si lo mira, pero se ve asustado y… dudoso, como si estuviera esperando algo, sin saber si pasará o no.

“Cuando estábamos grabando, y pretendíamos estar casados, ¿se sintió diferente para ti?”

“No,” Shane dice en voz pequeña.

“No?” El corazón de Ryan canta al escucharlo.

“No,” Shane repite, un poco más duro. “Nuestro matrimonio, ni parecía que estábamos casados porque todo se sentía tan natural.”

“Como si siempre hemos estado casados?” Ryan pregunta. Shane asiente.

“Si. Se sentía como parte natural de nuestra relación. Era tan fácil decirte bebe, y cariño, y ni parpadeaba cuando me decias nene.”

“Como si siempre hemos tenido las palabras,” Ryan dice, mas a si mismo.

“Si. También… me gusto mucho abrazarte, tenerte cerca. Siento que siempre debí de sujetarte–”

“Cabo justo en tus brazos,” Ryan interrumpe, y Shane le sonríe tímidamente, tornándose un rubor tan lindo que Ryan quiere ver por siempre.

“Quiero que me sigas abrazando,” admite.

“En serio?” Shane pregunta, estrellas en sus ojos.

“Si!” Ryan dice, sonriendo. “Y quiero que me sigas llamando bebe, y quiero decirte bebe, y! Quiero tomarte la mano todo el tiempo, y quiero seguir durmiendo en la misma cama contigo, aún cuando no estamos trabajando, porque me siento tan seguro en tus brazos, y siempre sabes como tranquilizarme, y quiero–”

Sus quereres son interrumpidos cuando Shane toma su mano, y entrelaza sus dedos. Levanta sus manos, y besa el dorso de la mano de Ryan. Sus labios están fríos del helado.

“Yo también quiero eso,” le dice.

Se paran, sonriendo el uno al otro.

“Te puedo besar?” le pregunta.

Ryan parpadea. “Por supuesto!”

Shane respira, riendo un poco, y se inclina para darle un pico en sus labios. La ternura de su acción hace que Ryan se enrojezca, y trae su otra mano para tapar su cara, pero se había olvidado de su helado, y se embarra de pistacho derretido. Shane se ríe, y deja caer su mano para coger las servilletas que tenía en su bolsillo.

Shane le limpia la cara, y le da un beso en la mejilla. Ryan se pone de puntillas, sujeta el hombre de Shane, y finalmente pone sus labios contra los de Shane en la manera que siempre ha querido.

Lo mejor es que Shane lo besa también.


End file.
